


Mistletoe

by Gestalt and Myfanwy (Cofkett)



Series: Fluffcember 2019 [13]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluffcember 2019, no.13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofkett/pseuds/Gestalt%20and%20Myfanwy
Summary: Geestalt offers to take Myfanwy Christmas shopping and stumbles on a decorative opportunity.
Relationships: Gestalt (The Rook) / Myfanwy Thomas
Series: Fluffcember 2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563718
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #13

Eliza stood in front of a large Christmas tree in the middle of the shopping centre.

" What are you doing over there?"

"Why don't you go ask me?" Teddy said.

She sighed and walked over to Eliza.

"What's the big idea, Gestalt? Is this some tradition or joke I don't remember?"

"Look up," Eliza said.

There was mistletoe on the ceiling.

Myfanwy's heart skipped a beat. Eliza was inching closer and closer to her. Myfanwy met her halfway, pressing her mouth against Eliza's soft lips and running her fingers through her hair.

They broke apart.

" Merry Christmas," Eliza said brightly

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I could have described this in more detail but I'm keeping these at 100 words exactly.


End file.
